Awkward
by looking for mermaids
Summary: Sometimes not everything goes as plan.


**Title: **Awkward

**Summary: **Sometimes not everything goes as plan.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nope. Nothings mine except for Rin Nara.

**A/N: **I'm a horrible author that never updates. Established ShinoxOC. Series of very short moments that explore the more… _Physical_….Side of their relationship and how communication is the key to all good things in life. All these segments are unrelated to each other so yeah…. A lot of things happen. Just read. A bunch of short weird moments, will continue if I find inspiration.

**First **

Their first time wasn't even really it. The night after their wedding was a hectic one but not hectic as it could have gotten. Having invited the Akimichis' there was no food left to pack after the party and Rin and Shino's teammates offered to clean leaving them and their families going of to their respective houses.

Rin knew from being in one that entering a clan was hard business; there were contracts and agreements, meetings and health checks and even worse was that she was from one too making it tough on both her and Shino to meet each clans requirements when they both had to meet each others. Their both perspective clans had to meet up and cohort a totally new contract for the both of them, which took way longer than each expected. But they got through it together because it was their duty and now they were once again doing it. _Duty_. That was something Rin's whole life abided by. She moved to Shino's house because it was her duty (though she wasn't going to start complaining, his house was a lot more calmer than hers), their first child would be required to learn his bloodline and second her because it was her duty, and now they had to start because of it. On paper it all seemed so… out of touch. She knew all of these even before Shino and herself had discussed marriage but actually having to do it….. Rin knew what she had to due but the word duty was now poison on her mouth.

_Bump, bump, bump. _

_Sex, children, family_. How could she have been so unprepared for this? Rin wanted all those things, but not now. A cold shiver ran up her spine, all she wanted was her Mother. The effect this was having her hit her like a whirlwind as her Brother and Mother dropped her stuff off in front of the Aburame complex and hugged her goodbye.

"You'll be fine," Yoshino whispered in Rin's ear as if reading her mind, running her hands through Rin's short hair. After lingering a little too long, her family departed and the Aburame's as well dispersed in the house. Rin's hands were clammy in Shinos as he showed her to his room. _This was it, no going back now_.

"Are you okay?" Shino whispered training butterfly kisses along Rin's face and next. His hand let go of hers and caressed her arm as his other arm was on her neck.

"Y-yeah," She whispered rigidly and a little to quickly. His glasses as well as his jacket were off and her head spun way too much. Trying to get a hold of herself Rin fisted the back of his shirt as she pulled him to kiss her.

_Oh God, this was actually happening. _

_Bump, bump, bump_. Rin's heart beat faster than it ever had in years. She still didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet. Rin pulled in closer, fully merging herself with him sliding on his lap. She didn't dare open her eyes. By the time her neck was covered in small nips and bruises Shino whispered, "Rin, please, what's wrong? I want to see your eyes."

She hid herself under the crook of his neck at she could feel her heart pounding a million seconds an hour. Choking back tears Rin whispered, "I'm sorry."

Little choking did as fat tears streamed down her face. Quickly trying to hide her embarrassment, Rin wiped them away in rapid succession but to no avail. Choking again Rin said, "I-I'm sor-"

Grabbing her wrists Shino easily flipped her over, leaving her crying and helpless underneath his. Physically Shino was much stronger than her and she knew she wasn;t going to go anywhere. He was easily over six feet tall now and completely towered and covered Rin's entire body. She must have looked like a complete and utter mess.

"Don't." Shino whispered low and firm. For a moment Rin lay in silence, unable to look at anything except the wall. "Rin, look at me."

Slowly she willed herself to really look at his face since they left the wedding. Rin hiccupped and continued to cry even more looking at him. His grey eyes usually covered were calm and understanding. _Loving_.

"Rin, listen to me. There is nothing you should be sorry about," Stroking the curve of her neck. Pressing his forehead against hers causing end to the loose ends of her doubt, "I am not your duty or responsibility. This marriage isn't a contract and this shouldn't be your obligation."

He let her calm down as the tears slowly came to a stop. Lifting her chin and kissing her he whispered, "Speak to me, Rin."

Rin buried herself into his warmth, letting them connect in every possible way until neither of them knew which limb belonged to which.

_Bump, bump, bump._

"Thank you."

"This is nothing to be thanked for," Shino said simply allowing her to melt into him. They feel asleep like that, with Shino whispering sweet words of love into the embarrassed girls mind.

**Relief**

Even before she entered the bedroom, Rin had been surged back against the wall. Her breath hitched in her throat as Shino grabbed the back of her neck and melding their lips together. Rin had just returned from month long mission at the Sand doing negotiations as one of the chief advisors to the Hokage and while she found it to be complimenting that the Hokage would ask her to join that didn't stop her from missing Shino.

And apparently he felt the same way.

"How was the mission," Shino asked between kisses, his hands already under her shirt.

Her body lurched forward to him, trying to make a coherent sentence but knowing she wouldn't be able to. "Tedious."

She felt him smile in the kiss. Her body burned with desire and her…._Shit_…

Pulling on his hair Rin ducked under his arms. Shino reluctantly eased his hold on her, watching her step away from him and towards the bathroom door. She smiled at him sheepishly, "Give me too seconds."

Really needing to take a piss she quickly made her way. Rin had been holding it in since this morning! Shino fidgeted uncomfortably as he heard her give a sigh of relief he hadn't been able to make her use on him.

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

Rin knew she could never convince Shino to have sex during a mission but she knew after was a totally different story. When she brought it up it was a hard set _'No' _from him, claiming that they still weren't in the clear until they were in the safe gates of Konoha. That though, didn't stop Rin from trying. If Rin was known for one thing, it was her determination. She fawned over him for hours, using his weak spots for her advantage. It took all her ninja skills and all her learning's from the Academy but in the end he bent to her will and she had won. Like always.

Call in unprofessional, call it scandalous, but hey Hokage-sama shouldn't have been sending them out on their honeymoon.

Nothing happened during the mission but Sakura didn't ask when they both came to the hospital with Poison Ivy in weird places after.

**Caught**

They were supposed to be resting. Usually at the hospital they separated boys and girls room but since they were married they were exempt from the rule. They were required to stay there a week and the first three days Rin made it her job to promptly time when the nurses visited to check on them and ask them how they were.

On the fourth day Rin shared their schedule.

On the fifth, they did something about it.

They would have gotten away with it too if not on the last day Rin's teammate Kai hadn't kicked the locked door open to see how they were doing.

"AHHH!" Kai screamed as Kiba came chasing in after her. Luckily they were in a hospital because of their burning eyes they claimed. They both put on their clothes before Sakura came charging in. She demanded, "What happened in here? Kiba and Kai just came screaming out how you guys were just attacking each other."

Rin shrugged slightly blushing. The next time Rin and Shino were placed in a hospital, Shino requested they stayed in different rooms.


End file.
